


Degrees of Comparison

by JellaMontel



Series: Сын авроров [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По сравнению с Мастером Зелий все прежние страхи - милая, даже любимая ерунда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Comparison

Смех и страх. Дикое сочетание - Невилл никогда не понимал, как можно перестать бояться того, над чем - или кем - смеешься. Потому что когда смеются над тобой - обидно, и стыдно, и хочется врезать тем, кто так радуется, что ты опять выглядишь идиотом... Но лезть в драку страшно.  
А если тот, над кем ты сам собираешься посмеяться, не боится отомстить?  
Все это промелькнуло в голове третьекурсника Лонгботтома, когда он стоял с подрагивающей в руке палочкой наготове, глядя на дверцу шкафа, откуда должен был появиться его боггарт.  
 _"Когда будешь произносить заклинание, представь профессора Снейпа в бабушкиной одежде..."_  
А может, не надо? Может, он все-таки боится чего-то другого?! Ну... То есть... боится еще больше?  
Увы, боггарт оказался таким, как и ожидалось.  
\- Риддикюлус!  
Чудо в перьях получилось нелепым, как и ожидалось.  
Гриффиндорская часть класса дружно заржала - ну да, тоже как ожидалось.  
А Невилл - нет. Полноценный смех ему пришлось бы попросту вымучивать, и мальчик вздохнул с облегчением, когда Парвати сменила его с боггартом. Было в этом сочетании что-то... кощунственное - ни Северус Снейп, ни Августа Лонгботтом не казались Невиллу подходящими объектами для осмеяния.  
Почему профессору Люпину вообще пришло в голову связать эти два образа?

Ответ он нашел неделей позже, когда огреб-таки от оскорбленного зельевара.  
 _"Почерк ваш. Все сколько-нибудь разумные мысли - мисс Грейнджер. По-прежнему прячетесь за женскую юбку, мистер Лонгботтом?"_  
И ноль за украшенное этим комментарием эссе.  
Что ж, Гермиона действительно ему помогала - а как без нее, если самому Невиллу зельеделие катастрофически не давалось? И принципиальная отличница вовсе не делала работу за одноклассника, просто все, что он понимал из ее объяснений, легче было так и записать, чем пытаться пересказать своими словами.  
Ничего удивительного, что профессор Снейп узнал ее манеру выражаться.  
Невилл вздохнул. Тут уже ничего не поделаешь... Зато он наконец-то вспомнил.

Августа Лонгботтом не любила оттягивать дела до последнего, поэтому за всем, что можно было закупить к школе, не дожидаясь ежегодного письма, они с Невиллом отправлялись еще в июле. Так было после первого курса, так же и после второго. И угораздило же их встретиться на Диагон-Аллее с профессором Снейпом...  
Невилл инстинктивно попытался спрятаться за бабушкину спину, едва завидев мрачную черную фигуру преподавателя, выходящего из книжной лавки. Увы, получилось только привлечь внимание. И ладно бы мастера зелий - бабушки!  
\- Что такое, Невилл?  
\- Т-там... П-профессор Снейп, - Мерлин знает, откуда в присутствии зельевара бралось это заикание. - Давай уйдем быстрее, пожалуйста!  
Августа не проявила к желанию внука особого понимания.  
\- Этот ваш учитель-живодер? Э, нет, я давно хотела лично с ним пообщаться... - и двинулась в сторону тоже заметившего их Снейпа.  
Невилл послушно поплелся за ней, полный дурных предчувствий - конечно, сейчас Ба наговорит известному своей злопамятностью профессору столько, что тот потом весь год будет зверствовать... еще сильнее. И кому в итоге окажется хуже?  
Ага, именно Невиллу.  
К беседе он после этого не прислушивался - лучше не знать, чтобы все лето не трястись - пока не услышал жесткое:  
\- И расспросите внука как следует. Возможно, поймете, от кого я перенял стиль преподавания, _профессор_ Лонгботтом.  
 _Бабуля?!_  
Невилл изумленно взглянул на любимую бабушку - и попятился, глядя, как она с фырканьем поджимает губы и прожигает собеседника взглядом, который у мальчика до сих пор был верной приметой: МНОГО баллов с Гриффиндора.  
Правда, взгляд этот он привык видеть отнюдь не у бабушки.  
 _Профессор?_

Да-а... Забывчивость забывчивостью, но чтоб на несколько месяцев выкинуть из головы настолько интригующие сведения?!  
Впрочем, это диагноз. А вот идея сравнить двух, как выяснилось, профессоров...  
Нет, все-таки Ба - это вовсе не так ужасно. Но... Невилл задумался: если без сравнительных степеней, то страшно все-таки? Вообще-то Августа Лонгботтом в качестве учителя - это было бы ой.  
А когда-то и было - без всяких "бы" и даже без преподавания. Пока Невилл не попал в Хогвартс...  
Действительно, по сравнению с Мастером Зелий все прежние страхи - милая, даже любимая ерунда. Только интересно, чтобы теперь перестать бояться профессора Снейпа - _кого_ надо встретить?

 

июль 2008 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
